Christmas Conflicts
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Join the warriors as they argue,almost kiss, and try to stop their girlfriend from getting bombarded with mistletoes. Unexpected right. You should know nothing is ever normal with the wasabi warriors. Kim/Jack, JerryxO.C., Milton/Julie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is in honor of the holidays. I'm thinking of doing a fanfic for each important holiday. What y'all think? Anyway this will be a two shot. And please read its not a tear jerker. My christmas was spectacular I got cool new shoes. Anyway enough about me on with the story. Think this is either the longest I have ever written or 2nd. Just know its long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin it.**

"Feliz Navidad! Prospero Año y Felicidad. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! From the bottom of my heart!" The 16 3/4 Latina Nicole Rivera sang. Her voice was echoing through the dojo walls.

Right now the Latina was decorating the Dojo with ribbons and tinsel for Christmas. She and Kim already decorated the tree yesterday and now it was stacked with presents from each wasabi warrior to another. _Speaking of Kim where is she?_ Nicole thought. Nicole and Kim made plans to decorate the dojo at 12:00 it's almost 1:00. Thinking she would be there soon Nicole looked at the trees decorations. Each one of the wasabi warriors including Rudy, Bobby and even Joan made a homemade ornament.

Rudy made a giant heart and put Miss. Applebaum and himself in it. Bobby made a tiny sculpture of himself when he was younger taking down Ninjas. Joan made one of her smashing her boss rat face with her foot. Eddie made one giant falafel ball that said EDDIE #1. Milton made a origami crane symbolizing some smart thing Nicole couldn't remember. Jack made a ninja bobble head shredding on a skateboard. Kim made one of a cute baby rabbit wearing a gi with a black belt. Nicole and Jerry made one together of 2 dancers, one boy and one girl , back to back shuffling.

Nicole smiled at the ornaments. _I have crazy friends. _Nicole thought. It was true. All the warriors were different yet they complemented each other perfectly. In the whole time Nicole was with them she couldn't count how many times they went on a wild adventure. She tried but soon stopped after 32. Too many to count. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened a furious blonde entering mumbling under her breath.

Kim was furious she woke up this morning ready to help when Jack came over. They watched a couple of Christmas specials when Kim decided she wanted to spar. They did. A couple of minutes later they watched a commericial and Kim asked if he let her win in a joking manner. When he averted her gaze Kim knew he threw the fight. They began to argue Kim accusing Jack of throwing the fight because she's a girl , and Jack arguing back. Because of their stubbornness neither of them refused to give up. In anger Kim left her house and stomped over to Dojo.

"Okay Kim what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Jack threw the spar and then we got into a huge fight." Kim admitted anger yet sorrow in her voice.

Nicole knew better than to keep pushing the subject so she decided to the change the subject. Something that would try to keep Kim's mind off Jack.

"No sorry for being late?" Nicole teased.

"I'm sorry Nicole and cute shirt." Kim referred to Nicole's blue tank top with a picture of the grinch that said 'No Grinch stealing my presents.

"Thank you. Um.. Kim why is there are stain on your shirt?" Nicole asked about the big red stain on Kim's white shirt.

"On my way here I dropped a smoothie." Kim explained remembering how it really happened. Kim and Jack were making furiously and they were both shirtless. After the whole fight Kim picked up a random shirt threw it over her head and stormed out. But of course she wouldn't tell Nicole that. She would tease her about it.

"Here I have some clothes with me. You can borrow them. And look there holiday colors."

Nicole said while taking out her gym bag. Inside she pulled out a pair of green mini skirt and a red crop top.

"It's hot out don't worry." Nicole assured noticing the blondes hesitation. Kim took it and walked to the changing room. Nicole's phone began to ring. She looked and it said Caller ID: Rudy :). Clicking accept she talked to him.

"HELP HELP HELP. NICOLE I NEED YOUR HELP!" Rudy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"What do women want for Christmas?"

"Um... Jewelry or Shoes."

"Thank you." And he hanged up. Rudy always stressing about keeping Miss. Applebaum happy. Thinking if he didn't he would end up alone living with Tip tip.

Soon after Kim returned. She was still unsure about the outfit. But shook it off. Nicole said it was hot out. And it's California it doesn't get too cold. Walking to Nicole, Kim notices they tinsel around the Dojo is crooked.

"Nicole the tinsel crooked." Kim informed the brunette.

Noticing the ladder Nicole went to the storage. Getting the ladder was difficult the storage was filled with decorations, pipe cleaners, boxes, and etc. Wriggling the ladder out of the dog wearing a tutu (Don't ask) grip Nicole slightly cut her pinky.

"Shit." She muttered. Nicole examined her finger. Nothing too big. Just a tiny scratch. She picked up the ladder and headed back to Kim. The Blonde was looking through songs on her IPod when she noticed the Latina. Smiling she played Diamonds by Rihanna. As the song began Nicole slowly began to sing along.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

As she sung Kim climbed up the ladder to fix the tinsel. Kim knew Nicole loved singing and dancing. Nicole was always the artsy type. Deciding to watch her Kim sat on top of the ladder.

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Deciding to join her Kim sings. Nicole sends a smile and they begin a duet. Both voices fitting together perfectly. Nicole's powerful yet soft voice and Kim's angelic yet mysterious voice. Kim slowly climbed down the ladder to join Nicole.

_Palms rise to the universe_

_As we moonshine and molly_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

At this point both friends were slowly swaying and dancing along to the song. Not knowing the security camera watching and recording every move. Every movement was kept in rhythm. Even Kim. Hanging with Nicole have improved her dance skills.

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

At the end of the song both girls were in a complete daze. It was broken when Kim's jam came on. Face palming Nicole moved out of the way as Kim began 'dancing' . Deciding to join her Nicole began dancing. By the end both girls were laughing on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"That was Awesome." Kim commented laying on the ground.

"Yeah it was. Oh My God." Nicole exclaimed.

"What?" Kim questioned noticing her best friend change in mood.

"I didn't buy a mistletoe or the plastic Santa welcoming people to the Dojo. Ugh." Nicole explained.

"I can go buy it." Kim offered. Nicole looked at her searching her face for a reason why until Kim explained. "If Jack comes I don't want to be here."

"Ok!" Nicole agreed giving the blonde about 20 bucks for supplies. Off she went humming the song she had previously sung. When Kim was away Nicole decided she wanted to practice some moves Jerry taught her. She unlocked Kim's Password and went to her playlist. One time when they were staying late at the dojo Kim made a playlist with all Nicole's favorite songs. So whenever one of them had their iPod. They could listen to their favorite song. She pressed a fun beat and began moving. She let the music move within her. As her body flow within the rhythm of dance. Nicole was so caught up in dancing she didn't notice Jerry walking in.

Jerry was intrigued by Nicole's dancing. She was a great dancer probably even better than him. Nicole was so caught up she was surprised when Jerry came up from behind her and grabbed her waist spinning her around. Nicole yelled out a screech. When she discovered it was Jerry she starting squealing pounding on him to let her go.

"Jerry put me down!" She giggled. Jerry slowly put her down.

"Merry Christmas." Jerry said the smile on his face went away when he noticed Nicole's pinky bleeding. Confused by his change in emotion she looked down to where he was looking. She discovered her pinky was bleeding.

"Jerry it was nothing. I tried to get the ladder out and I cut myself." Nicole admitted. Jerry searched through his pocket until he found what he was looking for. Out came a red bandage with a pic of Santa on it. Jerry knew how much Nicole believed in Santa. It was one of the things he loved about her. That even though all the cruel things that happened to her she still had that innocence over her. He unwrapped the bandage and gently placed it on her pinky. After he wrapped it up he held her small tan pinky in his large white hands. Nicole was lucky she was red already from dancing that he didn't notice her blush. She smiled shyly and looked at Jerry. Sub consciously he was leaning in when...

"Kim I know you're here!" Jack announced as he entered breaking the Jecole moment. Jack just spend the last 45 minutes beating his dummy at home senseless. He couldn't stand Kim upset. Especially at him. It causes the beautiful smile he loves to disappear. But the time he was done... Lets just say that dummy has seen better days. Determined to apologize he ran to the dojo. Well not before putting on a shirt. You all know why.

"Um... Did I interrupt something?" Jack asked noticing the position Nicole and Jerry were in. They quickly separated and acted like nothing happened. Jerry wondered what would happen if Jack didn't come in. Would they kiss? What would happened next? Would they even remain friends? He stopped wondering about it.

"No.. What do you want Jack?" Nicole asked a little edge in her voice.

"Geez what's with the change in attitude."

"Nothing I just have a problem with guys throwing the fight because of someone's gender."

"I didn't throw the fight I didn't want to hurt her."

"Aw that's the most sexist thing I've ever heard. I mean just because she's a girl does that mean she can't fight. Hmmm.. Does it?" Nicole was all riled up.

"Kim is one of the strongest people I've ever met and it would kill me knowing she was hurt and I was the one who caused it." Jack admitted with complete honesty in his voice. Nicole searched his eyes for any signs of dishonesty but couldn't find one. He truly meant what he said. About to tell him where she was Nicole was interrupted by Milton and Eddie arguing.

"I can't believe some people would do that." Milton argued his face red.

"Milton it's Christmas and pretty people what do you expect?" Eddie reasoned.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Milton's mad because at the store some guys are waiting for pretty girls to walk out so they spring a mistletoe on them and get a kiss. And one of them almost kissed Julie but she sprayed pepper spray at them." Eddie explained.

"Is this a bad time to mention I sent Kim to the store wearing nothing but a crop top and mini skirt." Nicole admitted shrinking behind Jerry afraid Jack might snap.

"It is. Okay I'll go get her." And with that Nicole ran off searching for the scary black belt's girlfriend.

**Wow. 3rd person I write a lot. Anyway this might be a two shot. I hope you guys had a happy holiday. I might upload part 2 either late tonight or tomorrow. Okay which one of Kim's exes do you want in this story. I have to have at least 2. Well til next time -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's part 2. Hope you enjoy. I noticed no one ever wrote Carson. Wow. Mostly Brody Brett or Ricky. Um.. Not sure how to react to this. Okay little cursing you've been warned. I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or anything else mention.**

Kim was humming Diamonds as she approach the store. Her adrenaline was cheering from previous events. She liked singing. Plus it was a fun distraction from Jack. _Jack_. At the mention of his name her smile falls. She couldn't believe they had a fight. On Christmas of all days. This was a time for smiling,kissing,giving presents, and making jokes about just random things. Kim's thoughts were broken by Brody Carlson bumping into her.

"I'm so sorry Kim." Brody apologized.

"It's fine Brody. Really." She smiled. He apologized for what happened at the cotillion so they remained friends. He didn't join the Black Dragons though. He thought Kim was a cool girl so when he realized they just wanted revenge he joined another dojo.

"Okay Merry Christmas!" Brody said.

"Yeah Merry Christmas!"

"Uh oh... Kim ex boyfriend alert." Brody warned. Kim turned around and saw Brett Favors ,her ex boyfriend, looking through decorations. Kim gulped. Ever since she broke up with him she couldn't help but feel guilty. They dated for 2 months and all that time she thought of Jack. But soon that guilt was replaced with slight anger.

When Kim and Jack announced they were dating aside from the students cheering, some claiming money, others taking off their shirts yelling 'kick prevails!', even one of the teachers didn't assign homework for the week because they were so happy, Kim noticed at the end of the hallway Brett glaring at Jack with hatred and full disgust. His locker was opened and Kim saw a piece of paper that said _'revenge'._ Kim lose all thought when Jack kissed her.

"Uh Thanks Brody. See you soon. Happy Holidays!" Kim wished and headed inside avoiding Brett. As she entered she saw out of the corner of her eye Brett smirk. Shaking it off she went back to shopping for supplies. She bought a mistletoe,plastic inflatable Santa, little stocking, little Christmas trees, and cookies for Santa. All together the bags took up both of her arms. As she was walking out she bumped into someone. Looking up she almost hurled. Brett Favors.

Nicole was running. She was desperate to find Kim. If not she was positive that Jack might attack. As she ran out of the dojo she was wondering about what happened really. What if she and Jerry really kissed? What would happened? Would their friendship be ruined? What if something terrible happened to one of them? Clearing her head she entered the store. Searching around she couldn't find Kim. As she tried to get out a huge line stopped her. Surrounded by people she saw Kim and Brett talking. Nicole knew about Brett because Jack described him in a very colorful choice of words. To sum it up Jack didn't like Brett Favors and neither did Nicole.

Kim was nervous. Which was a first for her. She didn't know what Brett would do.

"Hey Kimmers." Brett greeted using his old nickname for her.

"Hi Brett." Kim replied nervously.

"You look good!"

"Thanks um Merry Christmas!"

"Ya Christmas you know I have a special present for you " Brett said. Before Kim could ask what is was. Brett gripped her wrists and forcefully kissed her. Kim tried to pull away but Brett had an iron grip. What happened to the Brett she used to know. Brett gripped so hard she was sure he was going to leave a bruise.

Nicole was shocked. She couldn't believe what Brett did. She knew he was terrible but not this horrid. Nicole wondered why Kim didn't push him away. _Did she enjoy it?_ Nicole thought. She looked down and saw Brett gripping on her wrist. She was about to go over there when someone pushed her. On the floor she crawled under the line of people and out the door. She brushed off her green skinny jeans and was about to clean Brett's clock when she bumped into her ex Danny Martin.

"Danny Hi!" Nicole greeted with uncertainty in her voice. Danny looked behind her, smirked and pressed his lips against hers.

Back at Dojo Jack was trying to comprehend what Milton was saying and what Nicole implied. If Kim left in a mini skirt and crop top certainly someone would try to kiss her. Out of anger Jack started beating up his dummy. Jerry was sitting across the mats waiting for Nicole to come back. After a few minutes passed neither did Kim or Nicole come back and Jerry and Jack began to worry. Jack looked behind him and he and Jerry silently agreed to see what happened. The two guys walked out with Milton and Eddie right on their trails.

As they approached the store Jerry saw Nicole talking to her ex Danny Martin. God did he hate Danny. When he and Nicole were dating he made sure Nicole was never alone with Jerry. One time Nicole caught him cheating on her on their anniversary. Jerry's blood started pumping. Danny noticed Jerry behind Nicole. He smirked and kissed her. Jerry's rage grew stronger but also did his heartbreak. Danny pushed Nicole against the wall so Brett and Kim would be showing.

As Danny moved out of the way Jack saw Kim and Brett kissing. Rage & Jealousy consumed him as he went to attack when Eddie and Milton held him back. He wondered why Kim didn't kick his ass by now. Heartbreak began to show on his face as he looked down he saw Brett's nail dig into Kim's wrist. About to attack , someone beat him to it.

Nicole's back hurt from being forcefully pushed against the wall. She brought her knee up and kneed Danny in his crotch. Danny pulled away to clutch his stomach. Nicole got out of his grip and flipped him hard on the floor. Walking over to separate Kim and Brett she got tripped by Danny. She quickly got up. Jack blazed with anger walked over to Kim and Brett and yanked Brett of her. Leading to Brett tumbling into Nicole. Nicole pushed him off her and took a battle stance.

Kim opened her eyes expecting to see Brett but her heart fluttered at the sight of Jack. She was suddenly mad at herself. She was a 2nd degree black belt and she couldn't protect herself from some jock. Shaking her head she ran off but not before giving Brett one hell of a smack. Confused by his girlfriends actions Jack was about to follow her when he heard a oof. He turned around to see Nicole on the ground with Brett smirking. Anger consumed him as he jumped Brett and began punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jack exclaimed with every punch.

"You took her from me!" Brett countered.

"Its not my fault she had feelings for me the whole time she was with you!" Jack argued. At this Brett let out a punch for Jack's face when someone caught his fist. Nicole. She smirked and with her free hand flipped Brett like he was nothing. He quickly got on his feet and began fighting with Jack. Nicole turned her attention to Danny as he tried to surprise attack her. Nicole put him in a headlock then front kicked him. He recovered quickly.

"And to think I wanted you back. You're nothing but a weak,stupid,little whor-" Danny didn't get to finish his sentence because something happened that shocked everyone. Jerry socked him right in the eye. No one knew Jerry could be so furious. Everyone saw him as this clueless guy. Yet here he was standing over a guy holding his eye. Brett was shocked so Jack took this to his advantage and flipped him so he landed near Danny. Because of all the heavy pounding on the ground the box opened drenching Brett and Danny in glitter and sparkles.

"HO. HO. HO!" Nicole went emphasizing each HO with attitude. **(She snapped her fingers in the air and gave a head roll.) **Pleased with what happened she went to the gang but not before whispering "Merry Christmas Dicks." to Brett and Danny.

As she approached she saw Milton trying to calm down Jack and Eddie trying to calm down Jerry. Once both boys were calm Nicole hugged Jerry. She was so touched he defended her from her jerk of an ex boyfriend. Jerry hugged back immediately there bodies fitting like a puzzle piece.

Looking at the Jecole moment Jack began to think of Kim. She left suddenly and Jack knew where she went. His legs carried him all the way to a giant hill. On top he could see a petite blonde looking at the sun. The sunlight ever beautiful feature she had. So in Jacks eyes everything. She looked like an angel. He quietly crept up behind her and sat beside her. He place his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against the his chest.

"I'm so weak."

"You're not weak Kim."

"I could've done something flip him or-"

"Kim he was gripping your wrist so hard I'm surprised I didn't beat him up harder."

"Now I'm some defenseless girl ."

"Kim Crawford you are the strongest person I've ever met. Don't let some dumb butt prove you wrong."

"Thanks Jack... Nicole texted me why you threw the fight."

"Oh.. Well now you know why."

"Yeah... It's sweet. But you know I can defend myself right."

"I know Brett's gonna have one hell of a red mark on his cheek." Jack informed. Kim chuckled slightly as she saw her wrists form black and blue bruises. Noticing the silence Jack picked up both her wrists give each one a gentle kiss. Kim smiled and shook her hands out of his grip. She cuddled against him. Looking up she giggled. Jack was confused once again but all confusion went away when Kim kissed him. He responded immediately but it was too short for his liking.

"What was that for?" Jack asked. His question answered as she pulled out a mistletoe that was tangled in Jack's soft brown curls.

"Oh that's embarrassing." Jack blushed. Kim giggled and kissed him again.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven then." Jack teased. Kim shook her head. Jack knew what it would take to get Kim to forgive him.

"I'm very very sorry Kimmy!" Jack said pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you are forgiven. Stop with the eyes they burn!" Kim giggled. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. Kim suddenly got an idea of how to get Jack to never throw a fight. Kim flipped them over so she was straddling him. She brought her lips down to his barely touching them. Jack could feel her hot breath on his mouth. His lips were hungry to feel the sparks.

"Oh and Jack if you ever throw the fight again..." Kim whispered. She brought her head down to his ear and begin nibbling on it.

"I'll kick your ass." She teased and ran off. Jack laughed and ran after her all the way to the dojo.

As the two lovebirds enter the Dojo they noticed Nicole jumping up and down. As they approached the gang Nicole noticed them and yelled 'FINALLY' . The Latina grabbed both of their hands and brought them to the tree. Nicole was jumping with excitement. It was finally time to open the presents and Nicole couldn't control her eagerness. Jerry had to wrap his arms around her to get her to stop jumping. She calmed down and began to blush so they both walked to the tree. Not knowing the whole time they were under a mistletoe.

The wasabi warriors began unwrapping their presents and happily began singing Christmas carols. No matter who got in their way they were family. And Family stick together and enjoy these special moments together.

**That's the end. Sorry if it was bad. But I didn't know how to end this. Anyway someone said they wanted me to write this as a story not only for Christmas. Now if I do this. If I do this not promising I will do this but If I do it will be after I finish WW or my new story. Expect another one shot for new til next time-A **


End file.
